


Miraculous Hobby

by toondoon1010



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, General, He sews, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, guilty pleasure, hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toondoon1010/pseuds/toondoon1010
Summary: A look into how Shiro spends his time relaxing and doing something for his team. A look into his miraculous hobby!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



> Request for Voltron Fanworks Exchange 2016
> 
> I genuinely loved the 4th request and tried to incorporate two of the visions in one!

 

Be it Halloween costumes, binge watching cartoons and shows, festivals or just plain old fun times to spend with the team, they know to depend on their leader, Shiro.

 

And that makes him so joyous, for he gets to bring out his old sewing machine and get to work! He really can't disappoint them, now. Can he?

 

 

 


End file.
